Meet Me At The Bar
by falconsflight989
Summary: After the Reapers have been destroyed, the search begins for Meara Shepard. No one knows where she is or if she is even still alive. But Garrus Vakarian will not give up hope. He had gone through hell to fight by her side and he will go all the way to heaven if need be to find her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The last he saw of her, she was running towards the blinding white beam that connected to the Citadel. Or at least that is what their intel had said. There was no way they could be certain but it was all they had. It was either take their chances or sit around and wait to die. After this, no one could say that humans were weak. They threw all they had at the beam in an effort to defeat the Reapers.

Garrus stood at the makeshift headquarters near the beam battle field scanning over it. He was not looking for anything in particular but in the back of his mind he was hoping that he might just see Shepard come sauntering across the field. Back to him. Ever since she ran towards the beam leaving him on the loading dock of the Normandy, he prayed that she would come back to him. But it had been two days since their last encounter with no com chatter from her or any of the people currently searching for survivors of the scarred landscape beneath him.

Her last words echoed through his mind making his heart clench. I should have told you sooner, Meara, he thought to himself thinking of his response to her. He wanted to go with her, wanted to fight to the bitter end at her side. But he knew that he was too injured to do so.

The Mako flipped directly in front of them, dislocating his hip and sending a piece of shrapnel through his armor and into his side. Shepard half ran half carried him to the Normandy with James following. Each step jostled him sending fresh waves of pain throughout his body. But that pain did not compare to when she handed him off to James and ordering him to leave. Watching her race away from him was soul crushing.

The Normandy dropped all the injured personal it had picked up at a field hospital and soon she too raced back off to combat. The doctors swarmed over James and him, removing their armor and assessing the damage. Thankfully his suit's medi-gel release staunched the bleeding in his side. His hip however was badly dislocated. Knowing how strong turians could be, the doctors had to have James help hold Garrus down while they slipped the joint back into place. Manipulating it back caused him to roar in pain before the black came up and embraced him.

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was the quiet. There was no gunshots echoing off the building, shouts or battle crys, even the maddening droning from the Reapers were gone. He had struggled to sit up only to be pushed back down by one of the doctors saying he needed to rest. He argued back that he was needed at the front and that he had to go back. When the doctor said that the battle was over and the Reapers were dead, Garrus refused to believe her.

"She's telling you the truth, Scars." James had said from next to him. He was on the cot to his right wincing as one of the other doctors stitched a laceration on his forehead. "Right after you passed out, this red wave just washed over everything. A few of the med machines flickered on and off a few times and that was it. That is until we all noticed the quiet. A couple of us who could still fight went out to check everything and that's when we saw the Reapers just collapsing dead. She did it Scars. Shepard did it!"

"She did? Oh, thank the spirits," he closed his eyes and offered up a prayer to them before Shepard came to the forefront of his mind again. "Where is she? Where's Meara? Has anyone seen her? Is she... argh!" Garrus had tired to sit up in his questioning but collapsed down again when pain blossomed through his hip and side. The doctors eased him down again and this time he let them.

"We're not sure," James said quietly. "There hasn't been any transmissions from her since just after she threw us on the Normandy. There's already squads out there looking for any survivors so I'm sure they'll find her." James tired to sound hopeful but he could keep the concerned and worried look from his face.

Garrus just stared at the ceiling, his jaw tight and subharmonics humming quietly. "Yeah, Jimmy. I'm sure they'll find her."

That was two days ago, and Shepard had yet to be found. Many had believed that she was gone again. Garrus refused to believe the whispers though. Instead he did everything in his power to convince the doctors to release him so he could go out and search for her himself. When they relented, he immediately marched to the temporary headquarters to see what he could do to help. When he walked into the main room, he saw Admiral Hackett surrounded by several of the other Alliance officers and Marines, the Primarch and Wrex with several of his clan leaders.

"Sirs." Garrus announced himself. All talking stopped and multiple heads snapped towards him. There were a brief moments of stunned silence before Hackett waved him forward. He walked forward and stood between the Primarch and Wrex. Wrex clapped him on the shoulder and fixed a red eye on him. "Glad you made it kid." he grumbled before returning his attention to the large map on the table if front of them.

"What have they been discussing?" Garrus quietly murmured to Wrex as the others began talking amongst themselves.

"Too much talking, not enough doing if you ask me," he growled. "Some want to continue searching for survivors and start on clean up, some want to pull resources and fix the Mass Relays and some want to begin studying what is left of the Reapers. But like I said, its all been talk and nothing else."

"Has anyone found Shepard yet?"

Wrex's lip curled and deeper growl eased out. "No. But then again, no one is actively searching for her. They said they need to focus on more important things than searching for one woman who very well might be dead. Idiot pyjaks."

"What?" Garrus could feel his own anger beginning to rise. How can they not look for her. If it was not for her, none of them would have lived to see that day and they were doing nothing? Garrus could not stand by another moment being the good turian.

"Sirs," he barked which coupled with the deeper subharmonics caught everyone's attention instantly. Some of the human admirals looked as though they were about to reprimand him, but held their tongues when Hackett held up his hand. "I am requesting a shuttle, a pilot and a few men to search for Commander Meara Shepard."

"She's probably dead," One foolish human spoke up clearly tired of hearing her name again. "We need to focus on more pressing matters."

"She is the only reason why you are breathing right now," Garrus snarled rounding on the unfortunate human. "I did not abandon her the first time when you did and I am not about to do so again." Wrex nodded and chuckled behind him and stepped up next to him.

"I agree, we abandoned her once. I will not make that same mistake twice," Admiral Hackett said in his usual stoic tone. "Major, you would do best to hold your tongue until you are spoken to." He turned back to Garrus. "While I cannot spare many men at this point in time. I can spare you a shuttle and any two men of your choosing at this time. If you can manage to narrow down the search area, I will try to allocate more resources for you."

"Thank you sir. I would like Lt. James Vega and Pilot Steven Cortez if they are available."

"Request granted. God speed, Vakarian. Bring her home." Hackett saluted which Garrus returned before turning towards the Primarch.

He spoke before Garrus could say anything. "I know, Garrus. You have my leave as well."

"Thank you, sir." Garrus saluted again and turned to walk out. He was already halfway down the hall to leave the building when he heard his name called out. He looked over his shoulder to see Wrex ambling towards him

"Those pyjaks will talk all night and not come to a solution and I'm not about to let you go off on this by yourself. Shepard is an honorary krogan. I will help you find her." he said as he extended his arm. Garrus clasped his hand to his forearm and Wrex did it to him.

"Thank you,"

The pair made their way out to the airfield where the few shuttles that remained intact were grounded. It was easy enough to find Cortez and James. Their shouting could be heard from several rows away. Good, Garrus thought, now I don't have to track him down.

James was holding up one of the propulsion units as Cortez welded something back in place. Garrus knew of a few of James injuries from the run seeing as they were treated together. Cortez on the other hand crash landed when they were first plant side and they had no clue as to his injuries. Surprisingly he had few given his abrupt landing, the worst being a broken leg and some burns along his arms.

"Cortez! Jimmy!" Garrus yelled to be heard over the sparking. James looked up first and grinned before tapping Cortez on the shoulder and pointing behind him. He lifted his welding glasses and followed James finger until he too saw Garrus and Wrex.

"Scars! What are you doing here?" No longer needed to hold the propulsion unit up, James met Garrus with the same handshake that he just shared with Wrex.

"How soon can the two of you be geared up and ready to go?" Garrus questioned looking between the two of them. James and Cortez looked to each other momentarily before turning back towards him.

"I've stowed my gear over here for now, Cortez needs help with his leg broke, so not long. Why?"

Garrus nodded and turned towards Cortez. "Are you good to fly?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Good. Be ready to go in an hour. We'll meet you back here." Garrus and Wrex turned to leave.

"Scars," James called out towards their retreating backs. "You never answered my question!"

"We're getting her back, Jimmy. We're bring Shepard home."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Every single part of her body hurt, even blinking hurt. All she wanted to do was to lie down and sleep but Shepard knew she was not done with her mission yet. The star child's choices each fought for her attention in her mind as he stood nearby watching her struggle under their torment.

She could control the Reapers. She could make them never come out of dark space again and save countless generations from their terror for the rest of time. That was a good choice right? She would be an all-powerful being in charge of equally powerful robots and she…

No, she thought shaking her head. They are evil and there is no place for them anywhere in this or any galaxy in the universe. They would eventually control me, she thinking of Saren and all he went through. He too thought he was doing the right thing and in the end, he ended up more machine than organic and look where it got him.

Are you sure you do not want this, a soothing voice whispered in her mind. You can save everyone you love and care about with this. No one would have to worry about the Reapers with you controlling them. They would be safe, forever.

No, Shepard growled back at the voice. There is no controlling them. I remember what happened to those who thought that they could. They wanted to control the Reapers but the Reapers controlled them in the end. I will not follow them down that path. And Shepard slammed a mental barrier down against that voice. She turned towards the middle path.

Synthesis could work as well, she thought, gazing at the greenish beam. If we merged our consciousness with that of machines, it would open countless doors. Joker and Edi could be together, she smiled thinking of the pair. They were so cute. Everyone would be happy. The Reapers would have no reason to keep hunting us if I did this.

But organics would then lose a part of us. We would never be the same. I cannot make a decision like this for the rest of the universe. It would not be fair. No I can't do that. She turned from central path to gaze upon her remaining option.

It pulsed in livid red light making it like the worst idea, it looked almost evil. But this was the only choice that would one hundred percent save them from the Reapers. I have to do this, she thought.

This is not the right choice, the whispery voice argued in her mind. You are making a mistake. You are going to kill all the synthetics and the geth. Even after you helped to give them their freedom you're going to take it away? You are so cruel.

She forced herself to take a step down the path. It was excruciating. Each step sent fresh waves of pain throughout her body. But she would not stop now. Everyone was counting on her. A sob escaped her lips as the pain grew and she began seeing black spots. I have to keep going, she coached herself in her mind. I have to finish this.

She limped her way down the middle of the walkway until she came two the portion where it branched off to either the control or destroy consoles. She paused for a moment trying to catch her breath which was getting harder and harder to catch. Can't stop yet, she thought to herself. I'm not done. With a growl she turned towards the destroy console.

Each step she took from away the center pathway towards felt like she was walking through mud. It sapped her already depleted energy stores coupled with the pain she felt nearly brought her to knees. But the thought of her crew and friends strengthened her resolve. By the time she stepped up to the destroy console, her limbs were trembling and she had to stop to breath in order to catch her breath less she pass out and never get the chance to finish the mission.

When the worse of the black spots faded from her vision, she stood up and cast a glance behind her towards the star child. He still stood where they first spoke and while it was hard to see for certain. She could have sworn his face was twisted with a scowl. Shepard smirked back at him before turning to face the console.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a grouping of cables and wires protected by glass. The red light it was bathed in became brighter and the pulsing that accompanied it grew stronger. Shepard began to feel it deep in her chest.

Are you sure that this is what you want to do? The voice in her head whispered seductively. Think of all the things humanity can gain if you choose synthesis instead. Or how safe they all would be if you choose to control the Reapers instead of destroying them. The voice took on a more raspy metallic quality as it continued to go on. If you destroy the Reapers, all synthetic life will go with it. You just helped the geth gain their own consciousness and you are going to throw that away? That is so heartless. But, the voice slid back into its soothing, warm tones, by not destroying you are saving...

"Shut. Up." The words were growled out from between Shepard's teeth. "I know the consequences and you are not going to change my mind. So you can get the fuck out of it."

Shepard gripped her pistol tighter as she took a shaky step towards the console. It took all her strength to lift it to eye level and squeeze off a shot. The glass cracked under the impact but did not break. Her pain however seemed to fade and her head seemed clearer. The next shot was more steady and increased the fracturing in the glass.

Her thoughts seemed to trail off towards her friends and crew as she continued taking steps towards the bundle of cables. She thought of Anderson and how he took her under his wing. Grooming her for command and being the father figure she needed when she needed one the most. He would have been so proud of her.

Another shot and another step both stronger and more confident. The pain receding further into her body. She stood straighter and the black spots and fog cleared from her eyes. The glass began to chip and fall away at the middle of her grouping.

Joker was one of her first friends on the Normandy. Her beloved pilot, always there with his quick quirks and jokes. He was the first one back when Cerberus brought her back, never questioning what happened. The last thing he did was get up out of his pilot's chair and salute her. She knew how hard that was for him and it almost brought her to tears.

The glass was now gone in the middle of her grouping and there were sparks starting to arc from the cables with the first wisps of smoke dancing between them. She felt herself stand straighter and her other arm, which was hanging limp on her side, came up and cupped the bottom of her other hand and butt of the pistol further honing her aim.

From Joker, her thoughts drifted to Liara and Tali. Shepard considered both to be her unofficial sisters. When she first met the two of them, they were so timid and nervous around the weapons she worried each time they went out into the field. Now they held such high positions of power and were good and fair leaders in their own respects. She couldn't have been more proud of them.

The first licks of fire joined the arcing sparks and the now billowing smoke from the cables, but Shepard continued to fire into them. She started to feel the heat from the flames caress the exposed parts of her skin. It was almost done, she could feel it.

Garrus' face came to the forefront of her mind. Next to Joker, he was the only one who did not hesitate to join her again after her resurrection. He never asked any questions, just fell back in at her six. Then their friendship blossomed into love becoming one of the few bright spots in their lives after the Reapers evaded the galaxy. When he asked her to essentially be his mate was one of the best days of her life. She could almost hear his unique flanging voice saying he loved her.

I love you, Garrus, she thought to herself, forever and always.

She squeezed off the last shots in her pistol into the cable bundle. With her last shot, the bundle failed and exploded into a fiery inferno. Shepard raised her arm up to cover her face but the flames enveloped her and the explosion threw her back where she hit the clear windows, her head cracking hard against it.

She slid down the windows into a lifeless puddle at the base of it. As darkness began to creep in from the edge of her vision, she saw the previously green light of the synthesis choice turned the same livid red as the destroy console and expand out like a wave. She followed it as best she could, watching the star child fizzle out like a match as the red wave hit it. The wave flowed over and past her out into space beyond her.

"I did it, Garrus. You and everyone else are safe. I love you," she whispered out before the darkness finally overtook her vision and she let the blackness take her.


	3. Chapter 3

There was so much destruction and on such a large scale, Garrus wondered how long, if ever, Earth would fully recover. They had only seen a portion of it as they fought tooth and nail to get to the beam. Looking back, it was like he had blinders on; he only saw what was directly in front of him. If it was an enemy it got a bullet through the skull, if it was an ally he simply disregarded them. Now, taking it all in, it fully hit him.

"How are we going to find her in all of this?" James murmured out loud more to himself than to any of the others in the shuttle.

"I don't know," Garrus replied, his subharmonics hummed quietly. She could be anywhere, he thought to himself. What if we don't find her in time or at all? Can I survive that again? He swallowed nervously and continued to gaze out over the field.

Their plan was to begin their search from the last point any of them had seen her and slowly make their way towards the beam ground zero. Garrus could feel Wrex shifting his weight behind him, anxious to get out of the confined space.

He did not even wait for the shuttle to touch down all the way before he opened the remaining part of the door and jumped out, his shotgun arching checking for any enemies. There were none to be found, anything that was Reaper related was dead. Just dropped dead from what Intel said when the red, crackling light passed over them. You cannot change habits formed by a near centurion Krogan.

"Clear," He growled, slipping his shotgun back to its holster at the small of his back, but his eyes never stopped scanning the horizon.

Garrus stepped out next, waiting for the shuttle to set down fully. His injuries were still healing and the aches were making themselves know. He pushed them to the back of his mind and took in his surroundings. They were at the coordinates where they saw Shepard last. That memory came crashing over him like a tidal wave.

She cupped his scarred mandible and saying that she'll always love him. Her mask fell for just a moment showing her eyes shining with unshed tears and her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. Then her commander mask was back up and she was stepping backwards off the ramp. He reached for her, hoping that she would come back. Then she ordered them to go and she was off running towards the beam again. James had to half drag him further into the cargo hold before they both collapsed. Together they watched for as long as they could as the ramp closed and the Normandy took off away from that particular battle, away from Shepard.

"Oh Dios mio," James breathed as he stepped out. Garrus looked over his shoulder and watched as James staggered in shock to stand next to him. He paled slightly as took in the scene around him before he crouched down, placed his fist on the ground and let his head fall forward.

Garrus could hear quiet mumbling and assumed he was praying. He closed his eyes and sent up his own prayer to the Spirits praying that they please watch over her and keep her safe. Shepard's face filled his mind again and he though, just hold on, Shepard, I'm on my way.

"Alright, let's go bring Shepard back," he declared in a confident tone and marched towards beam ground zero. 

While Garrus, James and Wrex began searching for Shepard in a rough grid pattern, Cortez stayed behind with the shuttle to man a command center. He kept tallies on where the other three were and made notes of what they did manage to find. He made notes of the locations of both intact Reaper corpses and any Alliance personal or their allies.

At one point James found an Asari Commando, half buried in steel and concrete but still breathing. He quickly radioed it in. Garrus and Wrex dropped what they were doing and rushed to his aid while Cortez called it in. As the search team struggled to free her, Cortez could see another Alliance shuttle racing to them in the distance. He relaying their coordinates and soon he saw them touching down roughly half a mile west of his location. By the time that shuttle lifted off and flew back the way it came, the sun was kissing the horizon and soon, the search team came hobbling back.

Wrex ambled at the head, his steps slow and careful. He looked lost in thought which was different for the Krogan clan chief. Normally he was so sure of himself. James came next with Garrus right behind him. They both were limping slightly and would occasionally let out a hiss of pain before shutting it down quickly.

"We should keep looking," Garrus uttered. His voice was rougher than normal and his mandibles were close to his face.

"It's about to get dark, Scars. It'll be too dangerous to keep searching right now." James replied obviously having heard the comment already.

A growl came from deep within his chest before he snapped "Shepard's out there!" He gestured behind him. "She's alone and hurt and needs me to find her."

James rounded and got in Garrus' face. "And you think you're the only one who cares as to what happens to her?" He poked a finger at his chest hard, "You aren't the only one who's hurting right now! Not the only one who wants her back and safe."

Several tense moments passed before James let out a heavy sigh. "I want her back too Garrus. She is my commanding officer, my best friend. I love her too. I don't like this either but we have to think logically. She wouldn't want us to hurt ourselves trying to find her." He looked back at Garrus hoping that his words made an impact.

Garrus felt the anger drain out of his limbs and guilt replace it. "You're right, Jimmy. I just hate leaving her out there." He half turned and gazed over the landscape again. "What if we're too late?" His subharmonics began to whine. "What if we never find her?"

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, Garrus," Wrex had joined the other two and placed a hand on Garrus' shoulder. "She beat death once before. So we just have to hope that she can do it again." He let his hand slip off as he turned and continued back to the shuttle. James waited a moment longer before he too picked his way through the debris back. Garrus stayed where he was for some time, not really looking at anything in particular until the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon.

"Spirits, send me a sign that she is still alive, please" he whispered. But no answer came. 

Later that night after rearranging the contents of the shuttle and a dinner of field rations, the group was passed out in various positions on the floor of the shuttle. Cortez and James claimed the pilot chairs leaning them back as far as they could go. Wrex was sprawled out over the majority of the main floor with just his sheer size. Garrus choose the built in benches to accommodate his cowl and fringe.

He listened to his comrades quietly snore for some time. He could not settle his thoughts enough to sleep himself right away. His thoughts wandered to Shepard as they had lately. He remembered the first time he saw her flanked by Kaidan and Ashley. He had no idea that fiery, stubborn woman would have that much of an impact on him. She challenged the council and would not back down even when she was all but ordered to do so. Seeing her fight in action in the clinic cemented the notion for him that he was going to join her ranks.

She was his commander who soon became his closest friend. After her death it crushed him like nothing else had before. He never felt that much grief and emptiness, so he left council space and went to Omega to try and forget but managed to become something that the people needed on Omega. When the mercs attacked his crew and were trying to get him, he almost felt relief. He was going to see her again. But then he actually saw her through his scope again and he thought he was already dead, only to feel his heart beginning to beat again.

He did end up going through hell and back with her as he promised. The Collector home world was nothing that he could have ever imagined. He was strangely at peace when they started out on their mission, ready to die if it came to that, but he was not going to let her down. He remembered her urging him to race ahead to the Normandy while she covered their rear after setting the bomb. He jumped the last few feet over open space just before the edge crumbled further back, turning to watch her do the same. Shepard launched herself from the further ledge and flailed in the air trying to keep her legs under her. She managed to grab the edge of the ship and he hauled her on the rest of the way. As they laid there on the airlock floor, panting from the sprint back to the ship, he realized that she was the one person he truly loved.

They had been apart for 6 months without any contact and were thrown right back into battle when they did find one another. He was not sure she felt the same way when she did before the Collector base, and he left her alone a bit to gather her thoughts on the matter. He had been so nervous when he messaged her to meet him on the Citadel for some downtime between missions. He remembered stumbling over his words, trying to ask her to be his mate, only to be stopped by her warm lips against his mouth plates. It truly was his favorite place in the Citadel, maybe the galaxy.

He reached inside his under suit to an inner pocket to grab the small box hidden within. He had not told anyone of his plans, afraid that it may get out to Shepard and spoil everything. He gently eased open the lid and with the ambient light from his visor, gazed down at the small diamond and sapphire band within.

Garrus had desperately wanted to give her that ring before the final push. He wanted her to know that he loved her more than anything and that he wanted to share his life with her forever, to be his wife and bondmate. He wanted her to have something to fight for as if the rest of the galaxies lives were not enough. But he thought it might have been too distracting. Like Shepard would ever be distracted by something that trivial. She was Commander Shepard for a reason. He was just too nervous to finally say the words out loud.

At least I told her I loved her, he thought to himself. He closed the lid gently and placed the box back in its pocket. As soon as I find her, I'm putting that ring on her finger, he promised himself before slowly dozing off to a dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A quiet buzzing woke Garrus from his slumber. He lay in the bed for a few moments before stretching an arm out from beneath the blankets and turned the alarm off. He pulled back his arm into the warmth of the bed and rubbed his face into the pillow inhaling Shepard's scent. She had a vanilla, citrus scent that captivated him. He could always tell she was coming before she entered the battery when she would visit because of that. He had yet to meet another human that came close to her.

He gently turned himself over not wanting to disturb the other body that was sure to be in the bed next to him. Garrus settled himself on his right side and slid one arm beneath the other pillow while the other groped across the bed searching for Shepard's warm body. He loved pulling her close to him right after the alarm went off for what she called, 'five minute cuddle'. It took her a bit longer to wake up, and she claimed the quiet morning cuddle session helped to wake her up, and Garrus was more than happy to oblige.

His blindly explored the bed for her but came up with nothing, just cool sheets. He cracked his eyes open and gazed upon the empty bed next to him. Curiosity grabbed him as he picked his head up and studied her cabin.

She was never awake before him. Half the time he had to literally drag her out of bed to get her up.

Looking around, the cabin looked like it always did, just she was missing. Garrus threw the blankets off him and quickly gathered the miscellaneous pieces of his armor and suited up.

Walking through the cabin, he saw no sign of Shepard being there at all. There was nothing on her side of the bed or her desk; the bathroom door was open so he knew she wasn't in there. He stepped out of the cabin and into the elevator meaning to go see Joker to find out where she was. But the elevator took him all the way down to the cargo bay instead.

When the doors opened up, he was at the Citadel. Or at least, he thought it was. It was empty, no one person or thing was around. Just completely, utterly empty. Even the fountains were off. He never saw it like this. He just walked thought the mass emptiness until he came to their spot. How he got there he had no clue. They usually had to take a skycar to get there. It was empty just like the rest of the area.

"Garrus!"

There was a shout in the distance, echoing off the walls. Garrus whipped around trying to pinpoint where it came from. That sounds familiar, he thought to himself as the echos diminished to nothing.

"Garrus!"

There is was again. He turned around hearing the shout, quieter this time, from the other side. Who is that? I know who you are. Garrus growled wracking his brain to find the name to go with the voice. It was right on the tip of his tongue. Why couldn't he grasp it.

"Garrus,"

This time the voice that was shouting was as if it was whispering in his ear. So close and soft. Almost like it was out of air…

His head snapped up, realization dawning on him.

"Shepard! Meara where are you?" His harmonics screamed as he whirled around trying to find her. He heard her. Finally. After two days of nothing but silence she was there. "Meara! Answer me love!"

"I'm sorry…" The whisper was barely there this time. Garrus stood there straining to hear her voice again. But he received nothing but stifling silence.

"SHEPARD!" his roar echoed throughout the empty structure but nothing answered back.

He stared off towards where he thought he heard the voice the last time hoping to hear anything. The silence was worse than hearing the voice and not knowing where it was coming from.

He was wasting his time here, standing and doing nothing. She wasn't here and I have to find her. He turned to leave and…

…was looking over the battle field.

From up here he saw everything. Compulsion drove for him to look beyond the immediate area to somewhere in the distance. Then he was right above the area he was looking at.

He could see large pieces of a structure of some kind, all ripped and sheared apart. He knew it was parts of the Citadel. Even though he was unconscious when the wave erupted from it, he knew that is what it was.

He came closer and more details came to the forefront.

He could see an armored body lying partway beneath some of the rubble and metal, the waist up was uncovered. From what he could guess, she (he again just knew it was a woman) had been in that final run towards the beam. Her dark gray armor was scorched, mangled, melted in some parts and even missing sections of the hard ablative armor itself.

Garrus continued to move towards the woman, and more details made themselves know.

He could see what was left of a tattered under suit in the areas where the armor was missing. And pale skin, marred with blood. On the sections of armor that managed to remain intact, he could see royal blue and amber accents. The blue strangely matched his clan markings almost perfectly.

Garrus strained to see the woman's face as he continued to draw near to the woman. He had to know who she was. He felt it in his gut. He just had to know.

Dark, honey blonde hair, tainted with blood, smoke and dirt escaped its usual confines of a tight bun. Some of the strands were down and framed the pale face. The freckles that normally were just a light spattering across her nose and cheeks stood out like soot on snow. Small trails of dried blood ran from the corner of her mouth and nose while a gash on her forehead bathed majority of that side of her face with brown overtone.

Garrus felt his heart clench in fear as he forced himself to look down at the soldier's chest, denying what he already knew.

Positioned high on her right breast, were the well-known insignia of the elite of the Alliance military, the rank of "N7". Garrus felt a roar build its way up from his chest and it exploded from his mouth, both sets of vocal cords screaming.

As the sun began to creep above the horizon, the first rays caught that insignia bouncing light off it. Garrus brought his eyes back to Shepard's face and searched it for any sign of life, desperate to know if she was alive. But he began to feel himself being dragged back, away from her body. He fought it, desperate to get back to her, to see her, to hold her, but to no avail.

 _Find her_ , a deep, booming voice said in his head right as Garrus was thrown back into his body.

"Shepard!" Garrus woke up sitting straight up and shouting out her name, waking the others in the process. If he hadn't had have the dream he just experienced he might have laughed at the comical flailing the others did. James startled so hard he fell from his seat, landing on his side while Cortez managed to maintain his position by grabbing onto the armrests. Wrex flailed on the floor before pulling and aiming his shotgun with a savage growl.

After the brief moment of chaos, it was silent in the shuttle minus the heavier breathing of the crew. Garrus continued sitting as he was, staring at nothing and trying to wrap his head around the dream. He felt his heart racing from the intensity of it.

"What the hell, Scars?!" James pulled himself from the floor rubbing where his side and shoulder hit the cold floor. "Think you could have kept it to a dull roar?" He turned to scowl at Garrus.

"I know where she is," Garrus' mandibles fluttered slight as he muttered quietly. James and Cortez quickly looked at each other before returning their gazed back to Garrus. Wrex stood from his prone position on the floor and turned towards him as well.

"What?" His grumbly voice quiet.

"I know where Shepard is." Garrus sounded more confident with his words and looked up at his comrades. "I know where she is!"

"How? We've had no communications from her or anyone in relation to her." Cortez shifted to look at the control panels of the shuttle looking for any transmissions. There hadn't been any since the day before when the evac-ed the asari.

"This is going to sound strange..."

"Scars, anything concerning Lola is strange," James interrupted in speaking in a joking manner.

Garrus silenced anymore from his with a quick look. " I had... this dream. It showed me right where she is. I knew it was real, I can feel it." He paused looking around as he struggled with how to say the next part. "There was also, this voice. Right before I woke up. It just said, 'find her'."

"Well then," Wrex hummed as he took in the information. James and Cortez staying silent. Garrus prayed that he did not sound crazy and they would brush him off. He'd go get Shepard himself if it came to that.

"If I can pull up some maps, can you narrow down the area where she is?" Cortez began rustling with the controls without waiting for an answer. Garrus beamed and came up behind him to relay what he remembered. He gazed out through the windshield and saw the sky beginning to light up with the sunrise. We're on our way, Meara. Just hold on a little longer.

The first thing she noticed was that she didn't hurt anymore. She actually felt good. Like she just came off ten days of r and r and had slept the entire night before good. She felt warm as well and she could see the sunlight coming through her closed eyelids. This is wonderful, she thought to herself as she stretched her arms out to the side. She could feel the soft sand slipping between her fingers and...

Shepard shot up from her prone position with her eyes wide open. "Where am I?" she said out loud.

The last thing she remembered was shooting the console and it exploding.

In front of her was a beach with soft, white sand, palm trees and crystal clear blue water. She herself had been reclining on a lounge chair. There was actually a long line of them down the beach. Some of them were filled, others were empty. What is this place, she thought to herself as she swung her legs over the side.

As she stood she felt, a breeze caress her legs like a lover's touch. Looking down, she saw herself in a flowing, sea foam green sundress. That almost shocked her more than the scenery around her did. The only time she wore a dress was when she went undercover, and even then she hated it.

As panic began to kick in, Shepard frantically scoped out the beach for anyone to talk to. A few chairs down, there was an old woman lounging back on her own chair and sipping a drink. She quickly made her way over.

"Excuse me. Ma'am?"

"Oh hello dear. Beautiful out today isn't it." the old woman's voice was very pleasant and grandmotherly. She pulled down her sunglasses and studies Shepard for a moment before gesturing to the chair next to her to sit. "You look frightened, child. There's no need for that now."

"Can you please tell me where we are, ma'am? I am very confused."

"Is that what you are worried about?" The older lady chuckled lightly. She reached over and took Shepard's hand lightly in her own. It was warm but still firm. She looked Shepard in the eye before finishing. "You don't need to worry about being scared of anything anymore. You are in heaven, sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

"I… I'm… I'm in heaven? You mean, I'm dead?" Shepard stammered her voice rising in pitch. Her heart fluttered in her chest as the realization set in. The old woman's smile felt slightly and she nodded

"Yes, dear. You really are. I'm terribly sorry." She did manage to look a bit sad saying that.

She was dead, again. And she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be like last time. She didn't remember anything last time, just dark, oppressive, cold nothing-ness.

Is this a trick? Is this really heaven? Or is this just a dream? Shepard felt her breathing becoming more and more erratic as the truth began to sink in.

"Dear, you need to calm down," The older woman sat up and faced Shepard fully and put her hands on her shoulders. "There's no need to work yourself into a tizzy over all of this. Shhhh, calm down. Look at me now. Breathe with me," Her eyes locked onto Shepard's and she began to over exaggerate her breathing, urging Shepard to do the same.

It took a few moments, but Shepard willed herself to calm down with the help of the woman's coaching. Think of the here and now, right in front of you, she thought to herself. She put her hands over her face briefly before smoothing them over her hair and down her neck.

"Feeling a little bit better now?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Shepard replied meekly. It had been a long time since she broke down like that in front of anyone. Not since she did with Garrus when… No, she thought, shutting that memory down before it caused her to go down again. I will not think of that now. She took a deep, soothing breath and refocused her attention on the now smiling woman in front of her.

"My name is Evelyn Grady," she held out her hand smiling, "Permanently retired Alliance Navel Nurse." Shepard took Evelyn's hand and gave it a gentle shake. She took a few moments to really look at the woman who helped her.

She was smaller in stature, but Shepard had learned that size didn't always mean everything. Her gray hair was cut short but was tousled like she just ran her hands through it and left it at that. Her brown eyes were warm and kind and surrounded by laugh lines. She was wearing a bright blue one-piece with a brightly colored wrap around her waist.

"Commander Meara Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Ahh, the famous Commander Shepard. And to think that I was the first one to greet you here. It's wonderful to meet you, Meara. I've heard so much about you and all that you've done. You truly are a hero, dear."

Shepard blushed slightly and averted her gaze. "I did what any other soldier would have done ma'am."

"First, stop the ma'am talk. We're both equals here so call me Evelyn or Eve. Second, not every soldier could do what you accomplished. I may have died before the Reapers fully attacked but I know all that had happened."

Shepard's eyes snapped to Evelyn's. "Really? How?"

"We just know, dear. Just like all of us here know that you truly are a hero. You saved countless lives. You should be proud."

"I am," Shepard said quietly, "I just…" she simply trailed off thinking of all the things that she was not able to finish. Evelyn stared for a few moments before she lightly patted her legs and standing up in front of her.

"I could go for a bit of a walk right now. Care to join me, dear?" Evelyn always seemed to be smiling and she held out her hand to help Shepard up. She looked up and down the sun kissed beach in front of her. The sand was soft and warm between her toes and the water did look rather inviting at the moment.

Shepard returned Evelyn's bright smile with a small one of her own before accepting the hand up. "I think that would be nice."

"That's the spirit." And Evelyn led them down the beach.

They walked in comfortable silence for some time, just listening to the quiet surf as it crept up and around their feet. Shepard felt herself growing more relaxed with each step. It had been years since the last time she was on a beach. She went one time with her mother when she was stationed on Earth for a few months.

She remembered only being ten or eleven and her mother and her packing a picnic lunch and heading to the beach that day. Her mother did not get many full days off like that so it was one of Shepard's most cherished memories. They swam in the ocean and made sand castles when they got tired of swimming. Towards the end of their day, they walked up and down the beach like she was doing now, talking about this and that. She remembered finding a seashell and thinking it was so pretty. She kept it that day as a memento and brought it with her everywhere. Sadly it was lost after the Normandy SR1 was destroyed.

Her thoughts once again wandered to Garrus. She remembered how he always stated that turians were not good swimmers that they tended to sink more than float. He always liked it warm so maybe he would have enjoyed just resting on the beach.

Her thoughts then turned to one of the last things he said to her, his order to her to come back alive. She rarely if ever disobeyed an order and only if it was absolutely necessary. It was his that she wanted to keep the most and it was the one that she broke. Her heart clenched as she thought of him waiting for her to return, to not have her come back at all. She could feel tears beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes. What if I had gotten everyone to listen to me sooner, or what if I ran harder or faster, maybe I would still be alive…

"I know what you're thinking, and it's no use to beat yourself up over it." Evelyn's voice broke through Shepard's inner turmoil. "All those 'what ifs' you're asking yourself right now; they're not going to change anything. What's done is done, dear." Shepard looked over and Evelyn had stopped and was looking out over the water, her arms crossed across her chest. "I was right there as well, when I first arrived here."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Evelyn turned around with a sad smile and continued making her way down the beach. "Oh yes, I felt like I was cheated almost when I died. There was still so much I wanted to do. I wanted to return to the Citadel with my husband. We were married for 51 years, you know. He was my best friend. But I knew that I shouldn't hold on to that, and I'm grateful for all the time that Tim and I had together. And I know that I'll see him again someday."

Shepard stayed quiet while Evelyn spoke, thinking of all the times she had with Garrus. I hope that he's alright at least. I don't even know what happened to him. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that they were coming up on others on the beach.

"I think you may know these gentlemen, Meara." Shepard's head snapped up, her heart in her throat. Oh God, please don't let it be Garrus. Her prayers were thankfully answered as she saw the men in front of her.

An old salarian, waded in the water, muttering softly to himself. He held a small pail in his hands that was overflowing with shells. It was one of several she noted. There were three other small assorted buckets nestled in the sand. He lifted his head and saw Shepard and a grin broke out across his face.

"Shepard, it is good to see you again,"

"Mordin?" Shepard stepped away from Evelyn and towards the old scientist reaching out for him slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to study the seashells, have already run a few tests on them as well,"

"Just like you wanted to," Shepard laughed. She had missed the salarain's quirky nature. "Your actions worked on Tuchanka. I always wanted you to know."

"I know, Meara," Mordin's voice dropped down an octave from its usual high pitch and grew softer. "It was one of the best things I have done. I am glad I was able to fix my mistake before I came here. And I do not regret a thing." He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Now I must get back to collecting new specimens. There are so many different varieties."

He hasn't changed at all, Shepard thought as she watched him wade out further into the surf. A hand rested itself lightly on her shoulder urging her to turn around.

"Thane? Is that you?" The drell that stood before her looked nothing like the one she first encountered even on Illium. He looked so vibrant, so healthy, so … alive.

"Greeting, Shia. I see that you have come across the sea." Even his voice sounded better. So this is what Thane normally looked like, Shepard thought. Her last memory of him was so ingrained in her mind it was hard to overcome it.

"I'm so sorry, Thane." She grabbed for his hand, "I'm sorry that you had to die the way you did," She squeezed it slightly as she felt tears trying to come to her eyes.

"I should have died months before. At least I managed to partake in one final good deed before I died. Please, stop crying. I am happy here." Thane lifted one hand and with a finger wiped the single tear that managed to escape. "You helped me so much, especially with my son. I know he is safe now and that is all a father may ask."

"Oh, Thane," Shepard sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "You are more than welcome. I was glad I was able to help."

Thane smiled and bowed his head slightly to her, before looking beyond her for a moment. "I must be off now, Shepard. I am needed elsewhere." He squeezed her hand with his own and let the two slide apart as he turned to leave. She watched as he walked down the beach and met another drell. They clasped hands and kissed briefly before continuing down the beach.

Her hand flew to her mouth as the realization dawned upon her. That has to be his wife, she thought. She remembered him telling her that she had died many years before, back when Kolyat was just a child. They're finally back together again and they look so happy, she thought. She watched them for a little while before she heard soft footsteps in the sand coming up to her.

"Shepard?"

She froze.

It had been years since she heard that particular voice. Not since Virmire, not since she left him there to his death. Memories from that day came slamming back. Flying from the planet and watching as the nuke detonated tore her apart. Sure she had lost people before, but she never left someone behind to die like that. She had beaten the punching bag so long and hard that night that she split her knuckles and then collapsed on the floor sobbing. He was one of her closest friends and she knew he had a crush on her but she just never saw him in that light. Guilt followed her from that day because of her decision.

Slowly, she turned around, almost afraid to see if it was really him. She could feel her heart pounding in anticipation. Shepard closed her eyes right before she fully turned around then she had to force them to open again to look at her long dead friend. Her eyes squinted open at first but they flew open once she spotted him.

Kaidan was wearing simple Bermuda shorts and a black tank top and a nervous grin. His hair was tousled from the wind but his eyes were the same warm brown that she remembered. The tears that threatened to come when she was talking to Thane came flowing out now as she covered her mouth to prevent the sobs from escaping. She sank to the warm sand on her knees from the sheer shock of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Shepard sobbed repeating the phrase over and over again. She could feel someone kneel down in front of her and wrap their arms around her and just held her, letting her cry and getting all of it out. Occasionally she would hear a quiet murmur of comfort over her tears.

After a few moments, Shepard's tears began to subside and Kaidan's arms opened up and he shifted to sit next to her in the sand. He held out a simple hanky for her to blow her nose and dry her eyes. They sat together on the beach looking out over the water before either of them said anything.

"You know, Shep, I was never angry, felt betrayed or anything like that with the decision you made back there on Virmire, not once." His voice still had that easy timbre and tone. Even after not hearing it for over three years, Shepard still remembered it. "It was just as much my decision as it was yours. And you were meant to save Ashley that day."

"I was?"

"Yep, I found that out after I got here. It was a bit of a shock for me too by the way," he said referring to heaven. "I never thought it would be this beautiful."

"It surely is," she replied softly.

The two were quiet again for a while, continuing to stare out over the blue waters. They each worked through their own thoughts in a comfortable silence.

"So, you and Garrus, huh?" Shepard looked over at Kaidan and saw a slightly sad smile adorning his face. Again she was reminded that he did have a crush on her when they were on the SR-1. He was always talking with her and trying to make it more but that side of a relationship between the two of them never bloomed.

Shepard let out a sigh before answering. "Yeah, it happened after I came back you could say."

"Does he make you happy?"

"All the time. He is… was my rock. No matter what happened out there, I knew he would always be there for me to help pick up the pieces again."

"Well, that's all I could ask for then," Kaidan reached his arm over her shoulder's and pulled Shepard into a gentle side hug and laid a soft kiss on her hair. "I'll always love you Meara, but I'm glad you have Garrus,"

Shocked at his actions and words, Shepard froze for a moment before relaxing into the hug. "Thank you, Kaidan."

"Anytime, Commander. It has been and always will be a pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun began to set, Kaiden stood from their spot on the beach and offered his hand to help her to her feet. "I could go for a Canadian Ale right about now. How about I buy you a drink?"

"There's a bar here?" Shepard asked as she brushed the sand from the back of her dress.

"Oh yeah! Anything you want they got it," he smiled and began leading her further down the beach.

Just as the sun was about to kiss the water in the horizon, an open air cabana came into view. There was the bar section along with several assorted tables and chairs spread out around it in the sand. People were beginning to mill around as another person began lighting the spaced out tiki torches for more light and ambiance.

A few of the people gathered called out greetings to Kaiden which he returned as they walked towards the group. Some of the people looked vaguely familiar to Shepard, but she could not put a name to their faces, so she just smiled and waved when some of them called out to her.

"How do all these people know who I am? I don't recognize most of them." She whispered to Kaiden as they approached the bar.

"You were well known on Earth. Why would it be any different here?" He replied as he pulled one of the bar stools out for her to sit. He always was a chivalrous gentleman Shepard thought as she awkwardly gathered her skirt and slid up onto the seat.

An older gentleman with bushy white hair and beard, bright blue eyes and wearing a red Hawaiian shirt walked up to them from behind the bar.

"What can I get for you two kids?"

"Hey Gerry, I'd like to introduce you to my old Commander, Commander Meara Shepard." Kaiden said proudly gesturing towards her. The bartender extended his hand over the bar and offered it to Shepard. His hand was warm and calloused like he had been working with them his entire life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darlin'. The name's Gerry, I run this lil' place."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well sir."

"Oh, now don't you start calling me sir here as well. I gotta tell that to all ya'll new ones comin' in here. Just Gerry will do. We're not formal around here as you can tell."

"Ok, Gerry," Shepard offered one of her charming smiles which resulted in Gerry returning one that made his blue eyes sparkle.

"Now, what would ya'll like to drink?"

"I'll take my usual," Kaiden answered.

"I'll take a Bud Classic if you have it?" Shepard replied hopefully. It had been forever since she had her favor draft. So when Gerry placed both the icy bottles on the bar and uncapped them, she grinned like a fool. That first pull from the bottle tasted wonderful. She sighed happily afterwards and contemplated the bottle for a moment. "That hits the spot perfectly,"

"Glad you like it darlin'. Just holler if you want anything else," Gerry replied and walked to the other end of the bar where he was hailed by another patron.

Kaiden and Shepard sat quietly watching the other regulars of the cabana, occasionally sipping their perspective beers. It was again comfortable, like when they were sitting on the beach earlier. It also reminded her of nights on the Normandy when the crew gathered for drinks in the observation room. She missed those nights. The companionship, the comradery, she missed all of it; from Tali getting drunk, to James and Garrus sharing war stories with the rest of the crew. Those nights held some of her best memories.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kaiden muttered before taking another swig of his beer.

"Just thinking of old times on the Normandy," Shepard sighed looking down. "I miss the crew."

"Yeah, those were awesome times. You'll see everyone again though. Don't worry," he bumped his shoulder to hers.

"I'll try," she whispered more to herself then to him.

Shepard continued nursing her beer at the bar. It was a great vantage point where she could see everyone and get a feel for them. There were still a good number of people that she did not know, and others who felt like she did know, but could not put her finger on where she knew them from. They all did look very happy and friendly though. But she still felt more comfortable sitting back and observing before easing into the crowd itself.

There was one gentleman however, who kept catching her eye and throwing her a nervous smile every once and a while. Shepard knew she knew him; it was right on the tip of the tongue. He was roughly about Kaiden's height with dark chestnut hair in a crew cut and warm hazel eyes. Shepard wracked her brain trying to remember who this man was. It wasn't until Kaiden wandered off to talk with some of the others before did the gentleman began making his way over to where she sat.

Everything about the man screamed familiar to her but still she could not place him. She began rehearsing an apology in her mind for when he did get to her. He looked almost a nervous as she felt when he finally stood in front of her.

"Hi, Meary,"

That single nickname brought everything she was wondering about the man into clear focus. The last time she saw him, she was only eight or so, waving with her mother as he left the ship they were stationed on to go on another mission. She would always do their little creative sign when he would leave; point to her eye, cross her arms over her heart, point to him and then spread her arms super wide with an equally large grin. If he was close enough she would shout out, 'I love you this much' along with the motions, but that was rare. He always managed to see it though and return the same gesture back to her before he finished boarding his transport.

She had no idea that that time was going to be the last time she would do it. Her father, Major Harrison Andrew Shepard, died on that particular mission.

She studied the man for moment, her eyes roving all over his face. She swallowed trying to get her suddenly dry throat to work again. Finally, she softly muttered, "Dad?"

The man chuckled softly before doing their sign right there at the bar. When he ended, there were tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "I was afraid that you weren't going to remember who I was."

She hesitantly placed her bottle on the bar and carefully eased herself down from the barstool. Stepping closer to him, she tentatively reached out and touched his arm. It was warm and she could feel the corded muscles beneath the skin. She stepped closer still and the cologne he used to wear filled her nostrils. She took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes. She may have looked like a dead ringer of her mother with her blonde hair but she inherited her father's hazel eyes over her mother's brilliant blue.

A smile began to creep over her face with realization before she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight to her. When his strong arms wrapped around her back, it was like she was a little kid again when he would come home from a mission or training. He picked her up and twirled her around right there at the bar, both of them laughing in happy ecstasy. Her father finally set her down and they eased back enough to look at one another, still smiling and laughing.

"Look at you. You look just like your mother when I first met her," he said to her his eyes still shiny with unshed tears. "You're all grown up, and a hero nonetheless."

Shepard blushed slightly before uttering her thanks.

"We need to catch up. Grab your drink and follow me." Shepard did as she was told and followed her father out of the cabana sending a quick wave to Kaiden and Gerry who smiled warmly at her as she left. Her father led them to just outside the circle of tiki torches where a pair of beach chairs waited, nestled in the sand by the water.

"I can't believe that you're here, Dad," Shepard exclaimed. "I've missed you so much. So has Mom. She was never the same after you died."

"I know sweetling. It hurt me every day that I was away from you girls. But I was still there in spirit. I was there when you entered the service, when you got your N7 rank, even when you took command of the Normandy when you became a Spectre. I was, and still am so proud of you." Harrison reached over and squeezed her hand in his. "Your Mom did a great job raising you by herself."

Shepard simply smiled and squeezed his hand back. Never in a million years did she ever think to see her father again. To be able to see him and talk to him again, it was truly a blessing.

"So, mind telling me about this boyfriend of yours?" he asked in a teasing tone. Shepard jolted out of her musings and stared at him in shock. Her mouth opened and shut repeatedly trying to figure out how to tell him that she loved a turian. He threw his head back and gave a massive belly laugh at the predicament that he just placed her in.

"I never got the chance to nag on you with a boyfriend so I'm taking my chance now," He smirked at her and sent her a teasing glance. "I know he's a turian, sweetie. Remember, I could still watch over you and so I know what went on. I'm just curious about the man who stole your heart."

Shepard felt more at ease when he referred to Garrus as a man, not an alien or a simply a turian. Even after the truce and turians and humans living together on the Citadel and throughout the galaxy, there were still times of unease between the two races. Shepard saw it all the time when she would be out with Garrus whether it was in the form of dirty looks or sometimes verbal abuse shouted at them. She always let it roll off her back when they were in public but on the inside she was always hurting that others could not or would not understand. Thankfully she did not need to deal with that from her father.

Shepard reclined in her chair before beginning her tale. "Well, his name is Garrus Vakarian. I first met him on the Citadel when I was bringing evidence and accusations forward against Saren, a turian Spectre gone rogue…" Over the next hour she continued recounting how they went from commander and soldier to friends to lovers all beginning with the mission to bring Saren down.

When she got to the part where she died and Garrus fell off the radar, she took a few moments to gather her composure. That death still haunted her even though she was in heaven now. Her father squeezed her hand again, but didn't say anything.

After she regained her self-control, she continued on explaining how she was between a rock and a hard place with Cerberus and when she found Garrus. He was the only one to except the offer she gave without a second thought, only asking for her help tracking down a traitorous comrade. Her father did speak up when she told him how she stepped in front of his shot.

"That was a very brave, but very stupid thing to do Meara. I'm dead and you almost gave me a heart attack when you did that," Harrison scolded her.

"Oh believe me, I know. I was so scared when I did that. But I just could not let him go down that path. I just couldn't Dad,"

"Okay, Meary. I'm glad you were able to help him though. I know how that can chew a person up. Keep going," he urged on.

Shepard continued on how after the Sidonis incident was the turning point in their relationship. They started flirting with one another and beating around the bush with where they wanted out of their relationship. When she mentioned how they finally made the joint decision to try, her father made smooching noises making her laugh at his antics. He laughed along as well before motioning her to continue.

Shepard gathered her legs up and wrapped her arms around them before talking about the suicide mission on the Collector base. She talked about how she normally had Garrus at her side with all ground missions but that time putting him in charge of the other team. He was the only one that could lead them effectively in her mind, but it did not put her at ease until she saw him again at each rendezvous point.

Harrison almost growled when she told him when she was grounded for the Alpha Relay. He argued that she did what she had to do, but finally relented knowing that there was no other option for the Alliance to take. He waved a hand for her to continue but stared off over the now black water.

She told him how she found Garrus on Menae bringing her warnings to the turians and climbing the ranks of the Hierarchy. They were slightly more prepared for the Reapers arrival but even they too were pretty much blindsided. When she mentioned how he did not hesitate to join her on the Normandy again, her father simply smiled and nodded his head in approval. He was definitely liking this guy.

"We essentially made it official between the two of us after the coup attempt. He was so cute planning this little outing for us on the Citadel. He was so nervous Dad, stumbling all over his words. It was adorable," Shepard gushed smiling ear to ear. "And I'm sorry if this will sound weird, but he is a fantastic kisser. Just wham! And it knocks you off your feet,"

"Can't say that I've even experienced that, so I'll take your word for it." Harrison grumbled good heartedly.

Shepard continued retelling of the events that led up until their return to Earth. She mentioned how she saw each member of her ground crew before the final push and how proud she was of every one of them. When she got to the part where she spoke to Garrus the last time before the push, her father sat forward in his chair, all of his attention was on her. As she explained Garrus' order for her to come back alive, her breath hitched and he scooted his chair closer to hers and gently rubbed her back.

It was a struggle for Harrison to listen as she proceeded to tell him of her last memory of Garrus. He could feel the pain in her voice and her heart as she told him how Garrus was hurt and she forced him to get on the Normandy without her, to save him.

"He fought it, Dad. Even though he was hurt so bad," she looked down at her hand, remembering his blue blood smeared on her glove. "He wanted to be at my side right up until the end. But I couldn't let him just kill himself like that. I would have never forgiven myself." She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "It was the first time he said that he loved me. I always knew that he did, but that was the first time he actually said it." She didn't stop the tears this time; she just let them flow down her cheeks.

"I so wanted to stay right there with him, but we both knew that I couldn't. He was still reaching for me when I ordered Joker to get out of there. I can still see it. I almost came back but I just turned around and ran towards the beam. That was the last I saw of him…"

Harrison sat in shock and awe of his daughter's strength and love. He imagined if he could ever leave Hannah like that and he did not know if he could. He stood from his chair and pulled his daughter into a hug and held her. He may not have been able to hold her for the past twenty-three years, but dad instincts never faded. He would always be there to comfort his little girl.

"I miss him so much, Dad," she whispered into his chest. Her shoulders trembled and he knew she was crying harder but he was not going to let her go until she got it all out.

Kissing the top of her hair, he closed his eyes and muttered quietly. "You're going to see him again, sweetheart. I promise."

They stayed like that for some time; a father comforting his daughter in the most simplest of ways. It wasn't until he heard quiet footsteps did he open his eyes and looked over her head. Standing a few yards away was Gerry, his blue eyes bright in the moonlight and his arms crossed over his chest. He simply looked at Shepard's hunched shoulders and back up to Harrison, his eyes asking the silent question. Harrison thought for a moment before looking back at Gerry and nodded the answer.

 _Sorry to keep you all in suspense over the weekend. I did not have access to a computer. This chapter was hard to write because I lost my Dad a few years ago and I always wish I could still talk to him today. Anywho… enjoy and don't forget to review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking a little longer to post this chapter. I was hit by some nasty writers block. Couple that with the fact that this chapter was saved on my work computer means I couldn't work on it from home. Anywho, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!_

 _I don't own anything related to Mass Effect except for my own musings._

After narrowing down where they were going to search from the information in Garrus' dream, the team called in the change of plan to Alliance headquarters. Surprisingly it was Hackett who answered and not some lackey manning the coms.

"I will advise you to use caution in this area. Our scans have shown that pieces of the Crucible and Citadel have crashed there after the wave came through the area. We haven't had a chance to send troops into that area for recon."

"Noted Admiral," Garrus replied. "We will relay back with whatever information we can to you."

"Thank you, Vakarian and God speed. Hackett out." The video feed fizzled out to black. Garrus returned to helping the rest of the crew ready the shuttle for take-off. As he strapped his weapons onto his back, he ghosted a hand over the pocket that held Shepard's ring. I'm coming, Meara, he promised.

The Intel from Hackett did not lie. There were massive pieces from the Crucible and the Citadel scattered all over the area. They all showed signs of re-entry into Earth's atmosphere and like they had been torn apart from an explosion of some kind. The whole crew leaned out as far as they could to get a better look at what they were up against.

"Lola is down there somewhere? This is gonna be like trying to find a needle in haystack," James shocked expression was one Garrus heard before and he silently agreed. Doubts began to race through his mind. What if we don't find her or find her too late? This is such a large area, he thought as he swallowed nervously. _She wouldn't give up on you_ , a voice in his head argued, _so don't give up on her_. _You will find her._ Confidence and determination instantly replaced the doubt and Garrus started looking for anything that looked familiar from his dream.

They circled the area several times scanning the ground beneath them for any suitable places to land. Having found none, Cortez found the least problematic spot for him to hover and let the crew off.

"I can drop you here, but I'm going to have to head back a few clicks to land," he shouted over the wind. "I'll stay in radio contact and map out your locations from my end,"

"Will do Estaban," James quickly clapped him on the shoulder before jumping out behind Garrus and Wrex. They all watched as Cortez lifted off and flew back in the direction that they came until they could not see him anymore and silence took over the immediate area.

"Alright," Garrus grunted as he straightened to his full height retrieving his rifle from its lock on his back, "Let's move out."

Almost everything about the area affected the senses as they forced their way through. There was not much of anything resembling a path so it was slow going as they picked their way through the sharp and twisted pieces. They could smell the sharp tang of hot metal other various things on fire. Dust and smoke hindered their sight, sometimes making the team rely on Garrus' visor as their only means to guide them through everything. What tripped the team up the most was the lack of sounds; it was almost eerily quiet as they picked their way through all the wreckage. The only sound came from their breathing, the crunching metal beneath their boots and the occasional settling of other bits of debris in the distance.

After searching for an hour and not finding anything, Garrus could feel his patience and resolve beginning to wear thin. You need to give me a sign here Shepard, he thought as a soft growl from frustration came from his chest. Give me a sign as to where you are. Almost immediately after he thought that, he noticed an opening in the maze of metal off to his left. It was slightly brighter than any other area that he could see. He followed his gut and turned towards that general direction and began picking his way towards it.

"Scars?" James called after noticing the abrupt change, but Garrus did not answer. When he did not answer, he just looked over at Wrex and shrugged.

"He seems to know where he's going. I'm not going to question him," Wrex grumbled quietly. He would never admit it but he was worried about both Shepard and Garrus. He saw what happened to him the last time she died and he did not want it happening again. So he was willing to do whatever it took to help them both.

After picking his way through the shadowy mess of debris, bright sunlight assaulted Garrus' vision. His eyes slammed shut on their own accord and he heard James and Wrex inhale sharply letting him know that they were going through the same thing he was. Several moments passed before he slowly cracked his eyes open, testing them against the light. He was not prepared for what he saw when he finally opened them fully.

Before them laid a crater easily several stories deep and at least fifty feet wide with colossal pieces of metal littering the bottom of it. Garrus hooked his rifle back in its place and gingerly eased towards to edge to peer out over it.

"That must have been one of the bigger pieces," he mused as he scanned the wreckage below them. He heard James and Wrex ease forward as well trying to get a better look.

"Whoa," James breathed from next to him.

"And just how are we going to get down there?" Wrex grumbled looking uneasy on the metal plate they were standing on. He kept looking down and back towards where they came from and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

James looked around for possible drop points and was about to answer when a high pitch creaking whine pierced the air.

The whole crew froze instantly, crouching slightly and looked around trying to place where the noise came from. The metal plate beneath their feet began to tremble slightly increasing in strength almost knocking the trio to their knees. Garrus whipped his head back towards the direction they came from and noticed the piece they were all standing on was breaking away from the edge.

Fear flooded his veins.

"MOVE!"

He tried to turn away from the crater but then there was nothing beneath his feet. It was strange, it felt like he floated there for a few moments and then, as if gravity finally realized he was there and grabbed onto him, fell amongst various other bits and pieces of debris from the crater edge.

The ground came rushing up to meet him. He knew that if he braced for it, it would potentially injure him more so he let his body go limp and prepared to roll as soon as he hit the ground.

His armor took the brunt of the damage, but he still felt the air burst from his lungs. Still, he threw his shoulders forward to throw himself away to avoid the rubble that was still falling after him. He tried to protect his head and spikes but somehow, something struck his skull causing stars to dance across his vision.

Garrus stayed curled in a fetal position as best as he could, waiting until the roaring grumble of falling debris stopped. It seemed like minutes passed before everything quieted down again save for the smaller bits of debris trickling down from above leaving dust trails behind them. Garrus slowly sat up cradling the side of his head that was throbbing and struggled to bring air back into his lungs. His visor was cracked through part of the view finder but it did not obscure his vision and it was still feeding him information.

"Jimmy?" Garrus croaked out. He could taste the dust in the air and he coughed trying to rid his system of it all. "James? You okay?"

From his left he heard quiet groaning followed by coughing before he saw the Marine's large frame disentangle from under scraps of metal. "Over here, Scars." He slowly got from his hands and knees up to his feet. "That was fun."

Garrus pushed himself to standing as well, feeling his ribs and injured hip begin to protest the abuse he had just put them through. He coughed again and attempted to wave the dust away from his head but it was like trying to swat away rain.

"You alright?"

"I've been better," James groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but then again I've also had worse. You?"

"I'll survive." Garrus looked around for his Krogan teammate.

"Wrex?"

Silence answered him. James glanced at him as they waited for a reply. "Wrex!" This time he shouted a little louder. They were all together when they fell, he could not have fallen that far away from them. Just as worry was starting to flood his veins, he heard a familiar grunt from somewhere behind them.

Garrus and James spun around to see some of the pieces that fell from about ease up and down. Flashes of deep red armor could be seen underneath all of it.

"You don't need to shout," and larger piece of metal lifted with a louder grunt exposing Wrex sprawled out under it. As Garrus and James raced over to help get the rest off of him they heard him mutter "I'm getting too old for this shit," before rolling over to stand.

"Everyone okay?" James asked as he stretched out some of the sore spots. Wrex again grunted noncommittedly and Garrus nodded silently looking off into the distance.

Something caught his eye in the rubble past Wrex, it was reflecting the light directly into his eyes. Just a reflection, he thought to himself as he started to look away.

 _Oh no you don't_ , a voice whispered in his mind. Garrus felt his head turning back towards where the refection was coming from. _Look harder_ and he complied.

He squinted towards the reflection again, straining to make it out. He stepped away from the group a few steps attempting to get a better look. Curiosity took hold and he unstrapped his sniper rifle for the scope. It was one of the best on the market and a gift from Shepard. He trained the sights on the general area and zeroed in onto the specific spot.

"What are you doing, Scars?" James stepped up next to him looking in the general direction of Garrus' rifle.

"I thought I saw something," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not sure,"

The longer he looked the more he thought he was just seeing things. He couldn't pick anything out of the ordinary. There's nothing there, he thought as he scanned the area again. I'm wasting time.

 _Then let me help you,_ a voice whispered again in his mind.

A soft warm breeze caressed Garrus' cheek from behind and fluttered past him towards the spot in the middle of his scope leaving a trail of dust in its wake. Garrus eased the rifle down and watched the breeze catch the grime caught on the wreckage causing it to twist and dance towards the spot he was just zeroed in on. Somehow a piece of wreckage was lifted up and was gently tossed to the side, throwing the dust into the air.

As the dust began to settle, sunbeams cut through the mess illuminated what lay beneath it. Garrus began to pick out scuffed blue and gold patterns on a dark gray background. When a shaft of light directly hit the familiar red and white N7 insignia, illuminating it like a beacon, Garrus swore he felt his heart and time stop.

"Shepard…"


	8. Chapter 8

_As the dust began to settle, sunbeams cut through the mess illuminated what lay beneath it. Garrus began to pick out scuffed blue and gold patterns on a dark gray background. When a shaft of light directly hit the familiar red and white N7 insignia, illuminating it like a beacon, Garrus swore he felt his heart and time stop._

 _"Shepard…"_

Garrus felt his grip on his rifle go slack until it simply slipped from his talons, clattering on the rubble beneath him. He stood in shock, his eyes glued on Shepard's prone body.

"I found you," he breathed.

He took one step hesitantly in her direction, followed by another, each step increasing in speed until Garrus was sprinting across the debris field. His eyes were only for her, he had to get to her, even when he stumbled from loose debris beneath his feet, his eyes never left her.

As soon as he reached her, Garrus slid down the slight depression that she lay in and began ripping the rest of the debris off of her. Shepard's body from the waist down was trapped beneath various pieces of rubble and debris. Garrus heard James and Wrex join him in the effort to free her but he paid them no mind. Together they cleared most of the wreckage off of her. The last piece still trapped her legs and Garrus struggled to get it up and off her.

"Come on!" Garrus coached himself as he panted trying to catch his breath. His arms and shoulders were already screaming from clearing the previous debris but this piece was proving to almost be too much. He rearranged his grip and tried again this time throwing more weight into the lift. A growl from deep in his chest accompanied his effort but Garrus was barely able to lift it more than a few inches. Just as his grip was about to go, the weight lessened and looked up in shock.

To his right, James was straddling Shepard's torso, careful to not step on her, keeping the piece from crashing down on her again. On his left, Wrex had a grip next to him. He gave a simple determined nod to Garrus and when he turned back towards James, he gave the same nod.

"Okay then," Garrus growled and adjusted his stance to offer a better grip and leverage. "On three. One, two, THREE!" On three all of them raised the last remaining piece up and pushed it over and away from Shepard with growls and snarls alike.

The echoes from lifting the piece had not even finished before Garrus was kneeling next to Shepard, gently cradling her cheek. Even with bruises and dried blood marring her face, Garrus still thought she was the most beautiful being in the galaxy. She looked so peaceful at that moment; Garrus could have sworn she was just sleeping.

He glanced down at the rest of her body and he felt the dread beginning to flood his veins try as he might to ignore it. Parts of her armor were missing exposing tattered bits of her undersuit and some skin, and the pieces that were still there were burned, scuffed and even melted. While he could still see her distinctive and signature blue and gold accents on her armor, there was an overcoat of dark red across majority of it as well. That's too much, Garrus thought trying to swallow past the lump beginning to form in in throat.

Wrex stood back as James knelt down at her other side with an active omnitool and immediately began scanning it across her body. The orange glow illuminated the red splashed across the armor in an eerie light. For several tense moments Garrus kept his eyes locked on Shepard's face silently urging her to come to and give him that special smile reserved just for him. Or to give him any sign to say that his gut feeling was not true.

James let out a shaky breath and powered down his omnitool, the orange glow vanishing from sight.

"Garrus…"

He looked up and saw a look of pure despair settle across James' face. He did not have to say anything, but Garrus refused to believe it.

"No." Garrus whispered as began to shake his head. "No! She can't!"

He returned his sight to Shepard and activated his visor's own diagnosis scanner. James' tool has to be broken. She can't be dead, he thought feverishly as he scanned Shepard's body himself. In the back of his mind, the logical part of him argued that she was gone, but he even refused to believe himself.

When he visor came up with the same conclusion as James' omnitool, Garrus ripped it off his face with a vicious snarl and whipped it across the depression. He heard the quiet tinkle of delicate glass and metals breaking apart upon impact. James made to go and stop him but Wrex put a heavy hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Garrus brought his hand up to his mouth, gripped the tip of his glove with his teeth and ripped it off. He had to feel for himself. Technology was on the fritz most of the time after the red wave. That's why his visor and James' tool were not working; he tried to rationalize with himself. But when he touched her cheek with his bare hand, he snapped it back as if it burned him.

She was cold.

Never in his entire time with Shepard, had he felt her be that cold. Even after Noveria where they all nearly froze to death, she was never that cold. Her skin was always warm, hot even at times, and soft. But this, while it was still soft, was cold.

"No…" His voice dripped in sorrow and defeat and his subharmonics echoed that. His mate, his best friend in the whole galaxy was gone.

Gently, as if cradling a newborn child, he slid his arms under and around her body and drew her near to him, hugging her close while burying his face in her neck. Silent sobs wracked his body causing him to tremble.

"Shepard. Meara, love, I am so sorry," he whispered to her still body. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay by your side. Maybe if I had, you wouldn't have…" he couldn't say it. He couldn't say it out loud that she was dead. He hurt too much already. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you I loved you. That I love you. I should have told you sooner."

He stayed like that for several minutes, silently cradling her. All the dreams he had for the two of them had now vanished from his future. Everything from proposing to her, to them living their life together, even seeing if a turian-human baby was a possibility, it was all gone now. His heart was shattered again. However, the sadness was now being replaced with anger.

It was not fair. Why did she have to die? Why her? She saved the damn galaxy and every single living soul in it. So why did she have to die? He thought. She did all this work, to die? It was not fair!

"Give her back."

James and Wrex snapped their heads up and Garrus' whispered words. The tone had changed so drastically from before.

"She did all of this work, to save everyone, and you just let her die?" His words grew louder with each syllable and Garrus was now looking up at the sky. It was the only logical place for one to look when confronting their deity. "She's not yours to take right now! Give her back!" He was now shouting.

"She's my mate! You took her once from me already! Why would you show me where she was and give me hope, if she was just dead! Give her back!"

His roar echoed across the entire creator and he slowly brought his head back down to gaze upon Shepard's face. A bit of her hair came out of her bun and had fallen into her eyes. He brushed it aside lightly and with the utmost care, placed his forehead to hers, the anger subsiding slightly but still buzzed in the background.

"Just give her back. I love her." He begged one more time before closing his eyes.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter... massive writers block. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shepard sat back in the chair with her knees brought up to her chest as she watched the soft surf lap at the beach in front of her. Various bittersweet thoughts occupied her mind; seeing her father again and all her crew members eased her conscious. She felt better knowing that they were all at peace; the guilt that she carried after their deaths finally lifted. A weight that had settled on her chest since Virmire all those years ago finally gone.

However, the thoughts of Garrus overshadowed all of that. She was coming to grips with the fact that she was not going to see him for a very long time if at all.

He had been her rock through everything, all the way back to when they first met back on the SR-1. He was always attempting to repair the Mako after her return from ground missions. Sometimes she would help, other times he would just nudge her out of the way and do it himself, teasing that she'd just do more damage; but he never shooed her away. Then when she came back, he accepted everything that she told him and simply said that he would move into the battery to see what he could do. Never once did he question her decisions or choices. Later, right before that last push he tried to take her mind off the daunting task at hand. He talked of life afterwards and their future together. He even broke regs and ordered her to come back alive.

If there was one order in her life that she would have done anything to obey it was that one. The future he talked about for them was what kept her going through that final battle. She had wanted every piece of it, even the possibility of a child together. She did not care that biology probably would not work in their favor, just the thought was enough. But now that future and her rock had been ripped from her grasp.

Shepard knew that she would not cry again anytime soon, all her tears were gone for now. But the urge was still there. Burying her head into her drawn up knees, she let out a shaky breath and wished how things would have been different.

Harrison watched as his daughter struggled to accept the hand she had been dealt. To see her like this though, it just tore at him. Yes, he was so happy to be able to hold her in his arms again and to see how beautiful she had become, but he knew that she did not belong here, not at this time. Like any other parent, he wanted his daughter to be happy.

He stood a few paces back from where Shepard was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest watching her. The peaceful aura around him did nothing to elevate the sorrow he felt for her.

He heard soft footsteps behind him but he did not turn around, he already knew who it was.

"Harrison." Gerry came up next to him and put his hands in his pockets and gazed over at Meara for a few moments. "How is she?"

"She's hurting," Harrison sighed not taking his eyes from his daughter.

"Are you sure about this?" This time Gerry looked up at the taller man. Gone was the outgoing bartender replaced with the calm and collected spirit.

"Yes, sir I am." Harrison unfolded his arms and turned to face him. "My little girl saved the galaxy. She finally deserves to be happy. And as much as I have missed her, I know there is someone else who needs her more. I know you heard him. He's looking for her right now."

"I know," Gerry continued to observe Meara's curled up form in front of him. He could feel her heartache just as much as her father did and he knew that it was the right decision.

"I will send her back," Gerry shifted his gaze back at Harrison. "She will be at peace, but she will not remember anything that was spoken to her. Nothing from her former crew or from you. Can you accept that?"

Harrison knew that this would happen but it did not lessen the blow. He would keep the memories of their short time together, but to Meara it would be as if she was trying to remember a dream, just barely out of reach. But he could not be selfish; he had to think of her.

"Yes, sir. I understand,"

Gerry let out a heavy sigh himself and turned again to gaze at Meara. "She truly is a hero, Harrison. You should be very proud of her."

"I am sir. I always have been and always will."

Shepard was quite content to just stay curled up in the chair with her eyes closed and listen to the surf ease in and out. It had a calming effect on her, one that she had not felt in some time. Garrus would have loved this, she thought to herself. A sad smile crossed her lips but it was a smile regardless. Maybe she could handle it here after all.

She felt a hand cup itself on her shoulder and heard her father whisper her name. Opening her eyes, she saw him and the bartender from the cabana standing a few steps back.

"Meara, sweetie, do you remember Gerry?" Her father motioned towards the older man. He gave her a small wave and a kind smile. Shepard rose from her chair and stood next to her father.

"Yeah. Kaidan introduced us earlier,"

"Budweiser Classic, a girl after my own heart," Gerry joked causing Shepard to smile and weakly chuckle.

"Good," Harrison paused and sighed. "He needs to talk to you about something, okay?"

"Sure…" Shepard was puzzled over her father's behavior. His tone of voice was off and he looked sad try as he might to hide it.

"Its fine, Meary. So much like your mother always questioning everything."

"Okay, Dad," She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly drew her into his arms for a crushing hug and he held her there for several moments.

"I love you, Meary. Forever and always I love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I love you too, Daddy." Shepard whispered still curious as to her father's behavior but said it back regardless.

Harrison eased her back from his hug to arm's length. "I promise this is just for a little while, but…" and he pointed to his eye, crossed his hands over his heart, pointed back at Shepard and spread his arms as wide as he could. When he was finished, Harrison gently cupped his daughter's face with his hands and kissed her forehead like he used to when she was just a little girl.

"Go on with Gerry now. He'll take good care of you until you come back." Harrison gave her a little nudge towards the old bartender.

As they walked away, he saw Shepard look over her shoulder a couple of times to see if he was still there. Each time he waved making sure to have a smile on his face even though inside he hurt. Letting her go was one of the most painful things he had ever done.

When they finally faded from his sight, Harrison sank into the chair that Shepard was sitting in earlier and finally let the tears roll down his cheeks.

 _Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter out. The creative juices just refused to flow. I promise to work on the next chapter and hopefully get it up soon. Enjoy and please review. I want to know if there is anything I can do better or if you like the story as is. Thank you all in advance for reading my story! You're all amazing! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sky had begun to lighten, slowing chasing away the stars and the black that surrounded them replacing it with an ever lightening blue. The horizon itself was starting to brighten with reds and oranges. The light reflected off the water, making it look like it was dancing as it slowly eased onto the beach and around Shepard's toes.

She and Gerry had been walking for a little while right along the surf without a word between them. He had not divulged where they were going, but seeing as he looked like he knew, Shepard chose not to ask him. Normally this would spike her curiosity about a person and possibly put her on edge, but for some reason she was content to walk with the kindly bartender in silence.

She walked a little behind him right in the surf enjoying the feeling of the cool water as it came up and gently kissed her feet. Closing her eyes, she continued walking forward simply at ease with her surroundings which was completely unlike her when she was alive. A small smile crept up onto her face and when she opened her eyes again she noticed that Gerry had stopped ahead of her.

"You've always seemed to be dealt a hard hand in life my dear. And for that, I apologize," Gerry offered her a small, sad smile before turning to face the water. Gone was the jovial gentleman that Kaidan had introduced her to, replaced with someone wiser beyond his years. "I put a lot of responsibility on you, a great deal of hardship as well. But I knew that you were strong enough to handle all of it.

Shepard felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Who was this guy; she thought not taking her eyes off him.

"But I have realized now, that this is neither the time nor place for you. Not now at least,"

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Shepard continued eying the man in front of her wearily. She did not feel that she was in danger around him, quite the opposite actually. But what he was saying was impossible. She was dead. Granted she died and came back once before but there is no way to cheat death a second time.

Gerry turned and walked closer to her stepping into the surf. "One can tell just by looking at you that there is so much life still waiting to be lived by you. It was unfair to take that away from you earlier, so it is being returned to you now. Besides, there is someone who needs you still. And you need him."

"Garrus?" As she hopefully whispered his name, Shepard swore she heard his voice on the breeze, calling her name.

He nodded with a soft chuckle and took another step closer to her until they were facing one another and he held out his hand. "Will you take my hand, child?"

Shepard looked at the hand offered to her for a moment before look up at Gerry's face. The sun was about to crest the horizon and its golden rays illuminated the man's face, making his eyes sparkle with omnipotence.

It was then that she realized who was truly standing in front of her. She still saw Gerry the bartender but at the same time saw a being full of power and wisdom surrounded by a soft, glowing light.

Shepard felt all of her fears and doubts trickle out of her like water through a sieve and was instead filled with peace and love. She raised her hand and laid it gently on his open one, feeling a little zap of energy as soon as they touched. It was warm and surprisingly rough, like he used his hands on a daily basis.

"Go home, my child. I should not see you here again for many a great years." Gerry's voice was commanding yet warm as he looked her in the eyes smiling. He raised his other hand and let it hover over her heart without touching her yet. "Depart now with my blessings and be at peace, my dear."

Then Gerry gently rested his hand over Shepard's heart and she felt the sensation of falling backwards. She waited for the water that they were standing in to envelope her, but it never came.

Instead, she was surrounded by warm velvety darkness. She could not see anything around her except for the black but she wasn't bothered by it. To be honest, she felt incredibly comfortable, like she could just stay there forever simply curled up and dozing in and out of consciousness.

Even though she could not see anything, her eyes drooped until they closed and she felt herself starting to float in that comforting sea of nothingness. She imagined herself as a feather drifting on the wind she felt so light.

Then, bit by bit, she started to feel herself get heavier. It felt similar to when she slipped into her armor; first her torso carried all the weight making her limbs feel light and uncoordinated. But slowly the weight crawled its way down to her fingers and toes and Shepard finally felt balanced and whole.

She opened her eyes and while it was still the suppressing darkness all around her, she began to see little pin pricks of light twinkling in and out of existence in the distance. She focused on those and struggled to move her body towards them. It was like moving through mud on a cold day; think and unyielding. But Shepard was determined and continued to struggle against whatever was holding her back.

As she inched forward, more lights began to appear and began to glow brighter. This gave her hope and she put more effort into getting to them. She felt herself growing stronger and surer of herself with each step.

Then all of a sudden, she found herself surrounded by thousands of the twinkling lights. They were beautiful. She could not stop the smile that spread across her face as she slowly turned, gazing at their beauty.

One of the lights dropped down from its place to float in front of her face. It was tiny, about the size of a coin and pulsed with a soft blue light. Shepard studied it for a moment before hesitantly raising her hand and reaching towards it. The light quickly retreated a few inches, startling Shepard who retracted her hand but did not drop it to her side again. She watched, as the light bobbed up and down for a few moments before easing back to its original position in front of her.

This time when she reached towards the light, it did not retreat. Shepard gently nudged the light with a fingertip, finding it to be soft and humming with energy. She opened her palm and the light nestled itself into her palm without actually touching her skin and she brought it closer for inspection.

The light hovered a few centimeters above her palm, still emanating the soft light. Shepard could feel a warm coming from it in waves that were on time with the pulsing. All her focus was on the light to the point that she did not notice the other lights that still floated around them started to pulse at the same tempo and were slowly creeping closer to her.

As she watched, the light finally settled itself onto the palm, and actually sank into her skin. She felt the warmth flood her hand along with an electrical charge of some kind that tingled like a static shock; it wasn't unpleasant but she knew it was there. Then that warmth and prickle eased up her arm picking up speed as it continued to spread throughout her limbs. The lights around her continued to ease closer to her and began to crowd as the warmth spread further across her body.

Just as the warmth sensation reached her heart, the lights that had been surrounding her flew into her body and the prickle sensation changed drastically. It felt as if she was just hit by lightning. It was centered on her heart and shot out to the rest of her body.

Her eyes slammed shut as she was assaulted by the waves of burning and pain racing through body. There was nothing she could do to stem the flow or help to ease the pain that the assault had on her body, not even scream. For a fleeting moment, she wondering if she was actually in hell being punished for her actions that the war forced her to do. But nothing offered any answers except for the continuation of the agony.

Shepard barely noticed that, along with the electrical charge tormenting her body, her chest burned like it did when she was spaced after the SR1 explosion. But this time, when she opened her mouth, air rushed in and it took the edge off the burn. The air tasted dusty, but still so sweet. Greedily she gulped down another breath, eager to try and ease more of the burn that still resided.

Shepard heard another gasp that was not her own that managed to hold her attention over the pain. She struggled to focus on that sound and tried to force her eyes open. They felt so heavy, but she did not give up. They fluttered open and closed for a few moments before she was able to keep them open for any length of time.

Everything was blurry around her and bright. She squinted to try and shut some of the brightness out. There was one shape that was directly above her and she just knew that was where the other gasp came from so she focused on that.

At first, all she could make out was that it was gray. Gray and big. She forced herself to blink, trying to clear the blurriness from her vision. Each time it was a struggle to open them again, but each time she was rewarded with a clearer image in front of her. Gray plates. A bright blue tattoo across the nose and one cheek, the other disfigured with a maze of scars that extended down the neck and disappeared beneath an under suit collar.

Tearing her eyes from the scar, Shepard focused on the eyes of the being above her. They were a clear blue that shimmered in what could only have been tears. They were frantically searching her face but when they met hers, Shepard knew who he was.

Fighting through the pain that threatened to drag her back into the dark again, she weakly smiled and whispered, "Hey there, Garrus."

 _So sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy between work and my Rebel Legion build so I haven't had much time to work on this. But it all came together today and I couldn't wait to post it. Thank you to all my readers for reading and favoriting my story. Hope you enjoy and always remember to review!_


	11. Chapter 11

(Author's Note: The italics are a flashback)

After watching Garrus just break down, James abruptly turned and stalked away a few yards until he thought he was far enough out of earshot. His shoulders were shaking and his hands were fisted tightly as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. He stared at the rubble beneath his feet but all he saw was his commander's body. It just kept circling in his head that she was dead over and over again until he just couldn't take it anymore.

James threw back his head and released a guttural roar in sheer frustration, anger and sorrow. As his cry echoed off the walls of the crater, he sank to his knees and threw his fist down into the rubble. He kept doing it again and again each time a bright flash of pain bloomed but was quickly overshadowed by the pain and sorrow in his heart.

Shepard was his commander, a woman he looked up to and respected and she was gone. He agreed with Garrus, why did she have to die? She accomplished so much by uniting the galaxy and then defeating the Reapers all on her own. But it still wasn't enough, she was still dead.

By the time his fist went numb, tears were streaming down his face but he did nothing to dash them away. He was not ashamed of them. He just curled his head down into his chest and wept for his commander.

Wrex continued to stand vigil on the rim of the crater; ever watchful of their surroundings, but grieving for Shepard nonetheless. She truly had the gumption of a Krogan and she won his respect when she went toe to toe with him back on Virmire. She continued to strengthen that respect from then on. He had no qualms calling her a sister to the Krogan and specifically to him.

Gazing down to where Garrus was holding her still body, he too agreed with what he expressed earlier. She did not deserve this fate. A quiet growl rose from his chest with his frustration. Being near a millennium in age, Wrex had seen his fair share of death dealt out in his life. Sometimes it was for those who deserved it, others just because a bounty was on their head. But there were some that never deserved it, and Shepard was one of them.

As he continued to watch the disheartened turian, he came to a conclusion that Garrus did not deserve this either. They had been through so much together, so to tear them apart again after all that had happened was borderline torture. He thought of how he would feel if he was forever separated from Baraca and if he said that did not scare him he would be a liar.

Wrex shifted again tearing his eyes from his grieving ally and scanned the horizon, seeing all but not at the same time. He sent up a prayer to his ancestors to see if it was in their hearts to help ease the devastated turian's pain and to make sure that Shepard's spirit was at rest. He also vowed that he would continue her mission at uniting all the people of their galaxy and to make sure her name would go down in history as a true hero.

Garrus did not know how long he sat there cradling Shepard's body in his arms. Nothing else matter to him at that point. His whole world was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring it back. His heart simply felt empty, his body numb. So he just sat there, studying her face like it was the first time he saw her again.

The stress and constant worry that dogged her features over the past few months were gone. She actually looks peaceful, he thought to himself. The last time he remembered seeing her like that was back on the SR1, after they defeated Sovereign.

 _After their debrief, Garrus hobbled back to the Normandy where he had stripped out of his armor, put on some civilian clothes and sat down on his cot with a groan. Various crew members had invited him to go out and celebrate with them but he declined preferring to sit in the quiet and just recharge._

 _Gingerly, he leaned his head back against the bulkhead next to his cot and stretched his legs out in front of him. He was sore all over, which was to be expected. He was honestly surprised he wasn't more banged up. Garrus closed his eyes and reveled in the silence._

 _When he heard the elevator doors open, he lazily opened his eyes to see Shepard stepping out and limping in his direction. She was wearing loose black pants and a tank top with a N7 insignia revealing several bruises starting to blossom. Her right arm was in a rigid brace, her light hair tied loosely in a braid._

 _She smiled when she noticed him watching her approach. Garrus shifted slightly as she got nearer to his cot but stiffened when Shepard simply collapsed next to him where he sat, completely spent. She leaned heavily against him cradling her injured arm against her chest and resting her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh._

 _Garrus was nervous and confused as to what to do. Sure they had been talking almost every night for the past month either down here or in her quarters but never had they been that close before. Multiple scenarios ran through his head but he relaxed as Shepard looked up at him with those tired green eyes and simply smiled at him._

 _"Thank you for having my six, Garrus. I couldn't have done this without you. Just wanted to let you know," Shepard said tiredly followed shortly by a yawn._

 _"My pleasure, Commander."_

 _Shepard chuckled softly, "Garrus, drop the 'Commander'. We're friends aren't we? Call me, Meara or Shepard if that makes you more comfortable, okay? Everyone does it anyway." Her smile tired but warm._

 _He flared his mandibles in a turian smile, "I can do that, Shepard."_

 _They continued talking for a few minutes before she nodded off that with the smile remaining, still nestled against his arm and shoulder. Gently, Garrus moved his arm from between the two of them to around her shoulders and pulled her closer hoping that it would make her feel more comfortable. Shepard made a soft sound as she scooted closer to him in her sleep. He didn't stop his mandibles from fluttering again or the soft reverberating purr from deep in his chest._

 _He managed to reach a blanket and draped it as best as he could with one hand across the two of them. As he too began to feel the fatigue from their battle embrace him, he realized that feisty little human was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head on the top of hers breathing in her warm lemony scent. He pulled her a little closer to him before he too drifted off to slumber._

Garrus felt another keen begin to make its way up from his chest as he remembered their memories, but he pushed it down. Her soul needed to be honored and while he knew nothing of Shepard's human religion of Christianity, he knew how to honor with his religion. And as her mate, it was his place to lead the prayer.

He delicately traced imaginary clan markings across her face, taking time to brush away some of the soot and grime from her features. Leaning forward he touched his forehead to her cool one and felt his throat close as his emotions threatened to take over again. After taking a steadying breath, he regained his composure and began reciting the prayer his mother taught him when he was just a child.

"Spirits, I ask that you to protect this soul as I place her in your wise and caring hands. Guide her to the lands of eternal rest and happiness. Keep her safe until I am able to join her at her side once again as I had in life, whenever that may be,"

While it hurt, he did not want to break from his contact with her, wanting to savor what was probably going to be some of the last contact with her. He eased back after some time and stared down at her face again. Even now in death, he still thought she was beautiful.

"I love you, Meara Shepard. Forever and always, I will love you. Keep that seat saved for me. I'll be there before you know it," His voice hitched at the last words as he tapered off.

Silence enveloped the area around him not that he noticed much. Garrus just continued to study the woman he loved taking in her features and committing them to memory like it was the first time he was seeing her. So when her arm twitched the first time, Garrus thought it was his mind playing tricks on him and ignored it. But when it twitched again, this time harder, he took notice.

Shepard's face was still pale but some color was beginning to blossom; her cheeks had a dusting of pink of them and her eyes were losing the deep purple smudging under them. Garrus leaned closer and caught a whiff of warm lemon. He jerked back in shock however when her mouth opened and she gasped causing her back to arch throwing her chest in the air.

Garrus stared down in complete shock! She was dead! How is this happening!? I read her life signs myself. There was nothing. What is going on?!

All these thoughts and more ran through his head as he watched as Shepard continued to breathe, more color flooded her features and warmth spread throughout her body.

Her facial features contorted into a grimace, and slowly her eyes began to flutter and squint open. Garrus shifted so the bright light would not assault her vision and leaned closer to her face, allowing her to open her eyes showing off their bright green color. Garrus held his breath as they looked around her before settling on his face.

They were still cloudy and confused as she studied his face as he studied hers. He could almost feel them rake across his clan markings and focus on his scars. As she focused on them, her eyes and the grimaces softened like she understood and knew what she was looking at.

When they came back to his eyes, he noticed that the cloudy like appearance over her eyes vanished revealing clear and bright green eyes. While she was obviously still in a great deal of pain, she still offered him a small smile. With a weak gesture, she tried to raise her hand and managed to place it on the arm that encircled her waist giving it a feeble squeeze.

"Hey there, Garrus,":

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard throughout the entire galaxy.

 _Hello readers! So sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. A lot has happened since the last update. Good news is that I got my formal status on my Jedi General build for Rebel Legion and have been trooping a lot. Bad news is that I found out that my position at my company is being eliminated in July and I am job hunting like crazy. It's quite annoying that people ask for experience in a certain field but the only way to get said experience is to work the job in that field. Grrrr!_

 _Any who, the chapter is done! We're drawing to a close soon ladies and gents. I'm thinking about one or two more chapters and then an epilogue, we'll see how inspiration hits me. To all my readers, thank you so much! I hope you have enjoyed up to this point and always remember to leave a review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Shepard managed to say conscious the entire ride back to the Alliance headquarters. James worked to try and apply field dressings and medi-gel to the injuries he could access. Garrus could tell she was in a great deal of pain and he did what he could to keep her mind off it. He talked of how the Reapers were destroyed and that everyone was considering her a hero. That brought a small smile to her face amongst the grimaces.

As they were approaching the hospital, he gathered her as gently as he could into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Meara," Garrus said softly when she let out a yelp.

"Don't apologize," she ground out through clenched teeth and eyes squeezed tight. "It hurts so bad, Garrus," it came out as a whisper, but it still tore at his heart. It was the last thing he wanted to do but it was unavoidable.

"I know, love. I know," He murmured as he pressed his lips to her hair. "We're almost there and we'll get you the help you need. I promise." In his head he said, I'm not going to lose you again.

When they had arrived at the makeshift hospital, Garrus stepped down from the shuttle as smoothly as he could and headed towards the doors. James and Wrex raced ahead to help move people out of the way so he had a clear path.

"I need some assistance here!" James barked out getting attention of various medical professionals scattered in the area. All eyes turned to take in the rag tag group of soldiers. One could almost feel the shock as they realized that it was Commander Shepard in Garrus' arms.

"Are you pyjaks just going to stand there or help us?" Wrex growled out. Doctors and nurses rushed up to Garrus almost ripping her from his arms. Even through all the pain and her destroyed armor, Shepard felt him tense up as a growl began to rise from deep in his chest.

"Garrus," She squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he looked down at her she weakly smiled again, "You need to let me go. You're scaring the other humans, big guy,"

He didn't answer, instead searing the offending medical personal with his ice blue eyes as he relinquished his hold on her to lay her on the stretcher, but kept his hand firmly within Shepard's grasp. He walked with them as far as he could until they pushed through the doors that lead to what he guessed was the surgical suites.

It was then just a waiting game.

James and Wrex led him to what was designated as a sitting area littered with various chairs and couches. The others talked quietly between each other, while he sat watching the doors where doctors had been going in and out of absent mindedly playing with the ring he bought for her.

Every time the doors opened, Garrus' head would snap up hoping to see one of the doctors that took his Shepard back but each time he was denied. Shepard was strong, he knew that, but it did not stop him from worrying.

As each hour passed, he felt a tightness begin to take hold in his chest. It squeezed him, slowly making it harder and harder to breath. He had been with Shepard when she received grave injuries before and she was always done in the med-bay by now. What was taking so long now?

Garrus finally reached his limit. He slipped the ring back into the inner pocket and stood up to go find out for himself what Shepard's status was when one of the doctors that took Shepard back finally came out the surgical doors. He zeroed in Garrus and the others and began making his way towards them.

"Garrus Vakarian?" His voice reflected exactly how he felt, tired and utterly spent.

"Yes, sir."

"My name is Dr. Knox. I'm the attending physician taking care of Commander Shepard,"

"Is she alright?" Garrus' voice was tight and his subharmonics were strained.

"She is out of surgery and on her way to recovery. If you will follow me, I will take you to her and explain everything on the way,"

The tightness released its grip on him and he was able to let go of the air that was trapped there. He turned to James and Wrex and saw his excitement mirrored on their faces as well.

"Go to her Scars, we'll report to Hackett that she's fine. We'll come back later," James said as he held out his hand towards Garrus. He stepped forward and clasped his hand on the human's forearm while James did the same. Words could do no justice at that time so he simply nodded curtly before shifting to Wrex to do the same thing.

"Tell her to stay out of trouble whelp,"

He nodded and raced after the waiting doctor.

Shepard's injuries were numerous but all had been attended to while she was in surgery. Burns of various degrees covered her body, obviously worse in the areas where her armor melted to her under suit. Several ribs were also broken, one of which punctured her lung partially collapsing it. She dislocated her left shoulder, completely blown out her right knee requiring a total replacement and shattered the right ankle. There were also countless bruises and cuts that marred her body.

Bandages wrapped around her body and covered her entire chest due to the broken ribs. Various monitoring sensors were positioned on any bit of open skin that was available as well as several IV lines providing a steady stream of fluids, painkillers and antibiotics.

As horrendous as her injuries were, Garrus still could not take his eyes off of her. He knew she was still sleeping from the medications that they gave her in surgery. It was silent in the room except for the continuous beep from the heart monitor which was a great comfort to him. He still had a hard time believing what had happened out in the field. Shepard was dead when he found her and yet she miraculously came back to life right there in his arms.

He grabbed to lone chair in the private room and placed it so that he was between the door and Shepard's bed. He covered the hand that was closest to him on the bed and reveled in the warmth that it provided. A shudder raced down his spine as he remembered how cold she felt when he first touched her.

Without releasing said hand, he quietly scooted his chair closer so that he could lean on the bedside and brought it to his face plates and pressed them to the back of her hand, mimicking a kiss. He sent up a prayer of thanks to the Spirits for watching out for them both and for bringing them back together. For a while he just watched her. Watched as her chest gently rose and fell on its own accord and watched for any sign that she might be waking up.

Sometime in the afternoon, the adrenaline finally filtered out of his system and he nodded off while on his vigil. When he awoke, his head was pillowed on Shepard's bed and her hand was still warm and soft in his own. The sun had just dipped beneath the horizon and threw long shadows across her room.

He sat up rolling his head trying to work the kinks out of his neck. Then he moved down to shrugging his shoulders as they protested from being set in the same position for however long he slept. He would have thought with the amount of time he spent in armor, he'd learn to find the more comfortable positions to sleep while he was in it.

With a deep, purring growl, Garrus stretched his arms above his head and yawned, his mandibles flaring to the sides.

"You're kinda cute when you yawn,"

Garrus snapped his eyes down to the bed and saw Shepard looking back at him with a tired smirk. Her eyes were half closed and slightly cloudy from the medications but open regardless and they were only for him.

"Well, um, I'd appreciate it if you kept that between us. I have a certain level of credibility to maintain you know," Garrus grumbled in what he thought of as his 'Archangel' voice. That quickly slid away and he leaned closer to Shepard. "Hey…"

"Hi," Shepard reached out towards him. Garrus took her hand in his again but continued to lean towards her until he was close enough to nuzzle his forehead against hers.

They were quiet for a moment; simply basking in each other's presence.

"I think I'm going to retire, Garrus." He pulled back enough to look her better after her quiet statement.

"Are you sure that's not the medication talking?"

"Oh no, believe me I'm feeling like I'm floating on a cloud right now but I know that's what I want to do," he could tell she was still exhausted but her eyes were becoming clearer. "I'm so tired of fighting and the non-stop chaos of it all. Besides you said something about going someplace warm and tropical right?" She shot him a grin that made his heart flutter.

"I also told you to never scare me like that again, and look what you did," Garrus teased her.

"Yeah, well, I blame the Reapers," she smirked back at him. He could tell that she was fading fast again. He remembered that good healing required good sleep and as much as he wanted to sit there and hear her voice again, he could not ask that of her while she was in that state.

"Well, the offer still stands. But for now," he raised a hand and lightly brushed it over her hair and dropped his voice a touch, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Shepard's eyes were already fluttering closed. "Promise?"

"I promise," Garrus made to sit back in the chair beside her bed but Shepard's firm grip stopped him.

"Can you lie next to me?" She sounded so hopeful that Garrus could not have refused the request even if he wanted to.

His simply began flipping the clasps on his armor and stacked it as best as he could on the chair. When he was down to his under suit, he eased himself down onto the bed next to Shepard. He slipped an arm under her shoulders, ever mindful of the bandages, tubes and sensors, and drew her close to his chest. He heard her sign and felt her relax against him. One hand reached up and held onto his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, Meara?" Garrus' quietly rumbled.

"For not giving up on me.

"Never," Garrus nuzzled into her hair breathing in the unique warm lemony scent that was all her. His subharmonics were a rumbling purr deep in his chest, enough that Shepard could actually feel them. "I love you, Meara Shepard. Forever and always, I will love you."

She smiled softly, "I love you too, Garrus," Shepard felt his arms squeeze her gently as she drifted back to sleep.

Later that night, an older nurse stepped into her room to find the great Commander Shepard curled up in the arms of the Advisor to the Turian Hierarchy's arms. Both individuals were in a deep and restful sleep.

She cast the pair a matronly smile and walked over to the window and lowered the blinds so that the morning sun would not wake them too early. She turned and looked at the pair one last time.

"I'm glad you are back." She whispered as the nurse's uniform disappeared including the ID chit saying Evelyn replaced by blue one piece swim suit and colorful wrap. "Blessings be upon you child, on you both. Be happy." She kissed her hand and waved at the sleeping pair before disappearing all together, Garrus and Shepard none the wiser.

 _Hello all! Thank you again for reading my first ever fanfic. We are quickly coming to a close and I'm going to try and get those last little bits out as soon as I can! I have to because I have another story just itching to get out and I want to finish this one first. But don't worry, this one is still getting all my you again for reading and don't forget to send a little review or a suggestion for another story if you'd like. Have a wonderful day! :)_


End file.
